Evans and Potter
by Lil Fiery Dragon
Summary: L/J Fic, Marauders aswell as lilys friends, pulling pranks, getting into trouble, you must read and dun forget to review aswell
1. The letter, the owl and the big sis

1 Disclamer-I don't own any of this story apart from a few of my characters so peoples don't worry bout it!!  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
2 Evans and Prongs  
  
Lily Evans was sitting at the table, waiting to eat breakfast with her family one Saturday Morning.  
  
Mr Evans was reading the daily newspaper, Mrs Evans was making breakfast, which was to lily's surprise bacon and eggs (her favourite) and Petunia, lily's very annoying 13 year old sister was talking on the phone, as usual.  
  
Mr Evans put down the paper and looked at Lily, for about what Lily thought ages but was only about a minute and looking quite nervous said,  
  
"How did you sleep dear?"  
  
There was something about him, lily thought, he was acting, there was no other word for it 'weird' or like he was nervous about something, but she decided to answer normally,  
  
"Fine Dad" she said with a sigh.  
  
"That's good" he replied, suddenly looking at his fingers.  
  
"Lily, honey, can you get some plates out for us all" Mrs Evans said with a plate in one hand and a spatula in the other.  
  
"Sure Mum" she replied getting up off her seat and heading to the draws where the plates were, she got out 4 plates and set them on the dining table.  
  
"PETUNIA!" Yelled Mrs Evans "Can you get of the phone now and help your sister set the table"  
  
"Yes mum, I'm coming" she yelled back.  
  
Once they started eating Breakfast, Mr Evans turned to Lily and said,  
  
"The post came this morning and you've got a letter, it was actually quite strange, well you go have a look yourself. It's on the kitchen bench"  
  
So she got up and picked the letter up off the table, she was wondering who would have sent her a letter because no one ever had before and she hadn't joined anything.  
  
It was written in a loopy kind of writing that she didn't recognise, in emerald ink. It said:  
  
2.1 Miss L.Evans  
  
Cosy Blue Room  
  
7 Privet Drive  
  
Little Whinging  
  
2.2 Surrey  
  
She stared at it for ages totally stunned, she turned It over, her heart thumping and saw that it was sealed with a purple stamp, she looked closer and saw it was Badger, a lion, an eagle and a snake surrounding the letter 'H'. She teared it open, still wondering who would send her a letter with a wax seal with animals around it, It said:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
2.2.1 Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because you have no wizard blood in you, you wouldn't know what this is but if you choose to accept, a representative will explain the wizarding world and take you to get your school supplies, Again if you choose to accept you will find an owl in your room, please send the reply back with it.  
  
The representative will most probably be me so I will be at your house 9.00am sharp.  
  
The start of term will begin on the 1st of September  
  
Please find enclosed a list of supplies you will need for Hogwarts.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagoll  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily stood there stunned, she couldn't believe what she had just read. She had been told that she had been accepted into a Magic school but at the same time told that someone from the wizarding world would be coming to her house tomorrow and take her to buy her school supplies and explain about this so called "wizarding world"!!  
  
She couldn't believe it and it must have been obvious.  
  
"Lily, is something wrong" asked Mrs Evans interested.  
  
"Mum, it says I have been accepted into a magic school, but surely it must be some kind of joke?? Here you read it" said lily, she still couldn't believe it. She could faintly hear Petunia snigger at her and Lily just gave her an evil look. Lily thought, god if this is true at least I will finally get away from my annoying little good for nothing sister, a grin spread across her face. How lovely would that be, getting away from her I would meet new friends, hopefully anyway and we could go around the school setting pranks up for everyone, I think that's why Petunia hates me I do pull so many pranks on her and I hated my old school, I didn't have any friends cause they all thought I was weird, When I got angry I used to blow things up I don't know how but now it makes a bit more sense, the letter I mean.  
  
Her mum suddenly broke away her happy thoughts  
  
"Well done Lily", she said with a huge smile on her face  
  
Her dad was now reading it Lily could see that his jaw dropped but when he finished he looked at Lily, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"So do you want to go to this school?"  
  
Petunia was now reading it.  
  
"Of course I do daddy" She replied returning the smile, she jumped up and gave her mum and dad a hug. By then Petunia had finished the letter and was looking downright disgusted.  
  
"You ugly old Witch" she said and ran to her room slamming her bedroom door after her.  
  
Lily was angry, but at the same time hurt by what Petunia had just said, her sister had never said anything like that to her before and Lily had never said anything like that to Petunia either.  
  
Her parents must have seen that she felt hurt so her dad tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Now I think you better be writing a reply back to Hogwarts, I think you should go see if there really is an owl in your room"  
  
That worked  
  
Before He could say anything else Lily was running upstairs, she reached her room in a record 7 seconds, she opened her door and write before her eyes, sitting on her desk was a beautiful brown and white owl, it was looking straight at her. Lily noticed that the owl had a note tied to its leg so as gently as she could Lily untied it and started to read:  
  
This is a present from me; I thought it would come in handy  
  
Minerva McGonagoll  
  
PS. Send your reply back with it  
  
"Oh wow your so beautiful" she said stroking the owl, "what should I call you, ummm… What about Scarlet?" The owl nipped her hand affectionately " I guess that's a yes then, Scarlet it is"  
  
Lily went to her desk draw and took out a pen and a bit of paper and wrote:  
  
I would deffinetly love to come to Hogwarts and thanks for the owl I named her Scarlet, I guess I will see you tomorrow  
  
Lily Evans  
  
"There" she said happily reading it again  
  
"Now Scarlet can you take this to Hogwarts" Scarlet put out her leg for lily to tie the letter on.  
  
"Thanks" Lily said to her owl  
  
She opened the window for Scarlet to fly out. Lily stood there looking at the beautiful blue sky watching Scarlet fly away thinking, How much fun the rest of her life was going to be and how much fun it would be going around the school pulling pranks on other kids and turn Petunia into a Toad or a Rabbit or even a ferret!!  
  
  
  
AN: I hope you peoples liked that, I was bored when I wrote it so sorry if its not that long it still took me 4eva, anyway review if you like it and review if you don't like it, simple!!! I'll keep writing this story, next chapter will be up in a few days or so.  
  
Cya peoples later  
  
Lil Fiery Dragon 


	2. The fight and the Guest

Disclamer: Why do you need this anyway?? Well none of these characters belong to me apart from some of my own MADEUP ones! Ok? Ok.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long ive been getting a hell lot of homework this week I just hate those teachers!!!!!!!Soooorrryyyy, the next chapter will be here a lot quicker than this one!!  
  
Now back to my wonderful, long, exciting story!!!!!!  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
CHAPTER 2- THE FIGHT AND THE GUEST  
  
The next morning Lily woke up much earlier than she intended to. She turned over and looked at her alarm clock, it said 5:22.  
  
"Damn" she whispered to herself. She turned back over and tried to get back to sleep but knew she was now awake. So she got up put her slippers on and walked down the stairs, stumbling every so often trying not to wake up Petunia or her parents.  
  
She went to the living room to watch the TV, she was flicking through all the channels. "Brilliant" she thought "Absolutely nothing on this stupid TV at 5.30 in the morning, just great." So she turned it off, went upstairs got her Hogwarts Letter and read it again and again and again and again until she probably knew it off by heart, then she remembered the supply list so she read that again and again and again but there was some really weird things on there like Robes, a wand she had a mischievous grin on her face and thought "Now I will be able to do heaps more pranks!!"  
  
She suddenly heard someone going down the stairs very loudly she peaked her head out the door to see who it was. Petunia was heading towards the kitchen. Lily decided she may as well talk to her to waste time, so she went downstairs.  
  
"What do you want", Petunia said when she saw Lily.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you but only because I want to waste time, McGonagoll is coming today"replied lily  
  
"Well can't you go talk to someone else?"  
  
"Well since you're the only one that is awake besides me, your also my sister and we never talk so why can't we now?"  
  
"Ok then, what do you want to talk about?" said Petunia almost nicely  
  
"Well, yesturday you called me an Ugly Old Witch and I wanted to know if that's true or are you just jealous?"  
  
"For starters I actually meant the Ugly and Witch bit but the old bit, well I just added that just for the sake of it. Second I am definitely not jealous of you and third I don't want to talk to you so leave me alone, now." Lily was getting really angry by now, Kids at lily's school used to say she was really pretty, she had long, thin red hair and green eyes and she was average height for her age. Now Petunia was saying she was Ugly,  
  
"Um, wait a second, your telling me that I'm an Ugly old Witch write" Lily didn't wait for her reply, "Well tell me if I'm wrong here but I'm pretty sure you're the Ugly one here and excuse me but at least I've got a talent" Lily said smirking.  
  
Lily noticed that Petunia was looking very red in the face.  
  
"Is something wrong Petunia, your looking very red in the face" lily asked trying to sound worried.  
  
"No" and with that she stormed out of the kitchen  
  
"Score!" Lily said trying not to burst out laughing but she did anyway, she was so happy that she ran upstairs and got changed out of her Pj's!  
  
  
  
Lily was sitting on her bed looking at some photos of her and her family when she was a baby. "Petunia and me used to get on so well" she thought. She suddenly heard a tapping noise coming from her window, she looked out and saw  
  
"Scarlet" she yelled.  
  
Lily ran to the window and opened it. Scarlet flew in and landed on lily's shoulder, she held out her leg for lily to take the letter off. Once she had, scarlet flew to lilys bedside table and drank some water out of the cup. Lily opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I'm glad you accepted and glad you like the owl, should I say scarlet. Anyway I will see you soon  
  
Professor McGonagoll  
  
Lily was starting to like this teacher, she couldn't wait to meet her. It was now 7.30, 1 and a half hours left she thought.  
  
She went over to Scarlet and stroked her for a bit before deciding to go downstairs and have breakfast.  
  
She decided to have cereal. Once she had finished she could hear her mum and dad coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Lily" said her dad sleepishly  
  
"Good morning Mum and Dad" she replied cheerfully  
  
"What time is Minerva coming over" Mrs Evans asked  
  
"9.00" answered Lily  
  
"Very well, I better get a start on cleaning the house then"  
  
"Okaly Dokaly then" Said lily and she went back to her room and kept looking through her photos again  
  
  
  
"DING DONG" was the sound lily last heard before she ran downstairs to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Hello, Lily" said a tall stern looking women in black robes "My name is Professor McGonagoll, I am here to take you to get your school supplies, but first I expect you want to know about the wizarding world" she finished  
  
"Hi" Lily answered "I'll just go get mum and dad. You can have a seat if you want, I'll be write back"  
  
"thankyou" Mcgonagoll was thinking, "what a lovely girl she is" she was hoping that lily would be in gryffindor since she was head of that house.  
  
Meanwhile Lily was thinking, "I hope I'm making a good example of myself now because I certainly wont be when I get to Hogwarts"  
  
"Mum, Dad Professor Mcgonagoll is here" said lily. Her mum and dad were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea when Lily came in.  
  
"Okay we're coming" said Mrs Evans getting up from the table with Mr Evans following  
  
"lead the way" said mr evans cheerfully  
  
Mcgonagoll stood up when she saw them come in,  
  
"Hello I'm Minerva Mcgonagoll and you must be, Mr and Mrs Evans" she said shaking hands with both of them  
  
"Hello, it's very nice to meet you" replied mrs evans  
  
"ok, well the reason I am here of course, is to explain the wizarding world to you. First of all the reason you don't have a single clue about us is because we keep the wizarding world, well basically a secret."  
  
"Every wizard and witch goes to a magical school when they are 11, there are 3 magical schools altogether ours being Hogwarts. Now every year students who have even the littlest bit of magic in them get a place at Hogwarts just like you lily. It doesn't matter if you are Pureblood, half blood or Muggle Born. Pureblood is if both parents are magical, Half blood is if you have 1 magical parent and 1 non magical parent and Muggle born is if none of your parents are magical like you Lily."  
  
We also have wands like this" she took out her wand, "we use it to perform magic, which you will learn at Hogwarts. I will demonstrate by using the summoning charm to summon a cup fro the kitchen"  
  
"Accio Cup!" Mcgonagoll said to her wand. About 5 seconds after a cup came flying from the kitchen. Mr Evans, Mrs Evans and Lily were staring at McGonagoll with all their jaws dropped, they were totally shocked at what they had just seen.  
  
Lily had to keep pinching herself to make sure she was actually awake and these past 2 days hadn't been a dream.  
  
"So," Mcgonagoll continued " that's the main things about the wizarding world although there is heaps more but we need to get shopping, Do you want to anything else before we go?"  
  
"Yes there is something else" Lily had been wondering about this since McGonagoll had shown her, her wand, "where am I going to get all my equipment from, if you said the wizarding world is a secret to muggles?"  
  
"Well, it's called Diagon Alley and it's in London. It's hard to explain so lets go now" Mcgonagoll answered  
  
"Umm, professor, how are we getting there exactly?" Lily asked with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Well I have hooked your fireplace up with the floo network, which is a way wizards and witches travel. Your house is called 'Evans Place'"  
  
"All you do is put a handful of this, which is floo powder" she held out a bag of it, "into the fire and say where you want to go, we will be saying 'The Leaky Cauldron' But you have to say it clearly otherwise you'll end up some other place, When your in the fire you should tuck your arms in and close your eyes cause it will hurt" Lily cautiously put her hand into the bag, got a handful of it then looked at McGonagoll.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you have to chuck it in, step in it and shout 'the leaky cauldron'" SO lily threw it in, it suddenly turned green, with one more look at McGonagoll who nodded, she stepped in it and shouted 'The Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
A/N: So what do you peoples think 


End file.
